


Chat on a Hot Tin Roof

by Labyrinthofchaos, spitfire402



Series: Tournez la page [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinthofchaos/pseuds/Labyrinthofchaos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitfire402/pseuds/spitfire402





	Chat on a Hot Tin Roof

Ladybug landed lightly atop L'Arc de Triomphe. It wasn’t their normal meeting spot, but she was actually relieved that he had not asked to go to the Tower. She shuddered as she remembered the sight of Volpina dangling Adrien and slowly one finger at a time preparing to let him go. She shook her head. It still didn’t all add up, and her crazy cat acting all strange didn’t help.

As if on cue, Chat landed with a huff beside her. “M’lady. So, sorry to keep you waiting, Adrien is fine. I sent him your regards.”

“Chat I don’t understand. Why are you acting odd?”

Chat winced, “I, I don’t know what you mean M’Lady?”

“Not wanting me to see Adrien. All of the talk about knowing Adrien was safe and he then was gone from the bathroom. I still don’t understand how he went with Volpina and then ended up back in his bathroom. Where was he when Volpine was dangling the copy?”

Chat blanched slightly, “I can only pawstulate that he escaped via the window before we checked and she never had him in the first place.”

Ladybug huffed, “Chat he is a model, not a superhero. That window is on the second floor. It’s not likely he just jumped out.”

“I don’t know Bugaboo, but I think we need to worry more about Volpina and what she wants.”

“I know what she wants. Adrien! Look Chat I messed up super badly today. This Lila girl, she goes to the same school as I do. She said a lot of things that make her sound incredible. All of my friends are super interested in her. Then I saw he with Adrien. I was so jealous, and I did something rash. Oh Chat, I shouldn’t be telling you all of this. I sound like my normal pathetic self. The girl under the mask.”

Chat put his hands on Ladybugs shoulders, ”M’Lady, we are normal under the mask. It is simple as that. You are allowed the normal feelings. We all make mistakes. I can tell you one thing. Adrien has eyes for one person, and I know it isn’t Lila.”

Ladybugs shoulders sagged, she deflated like all of the air had been let out of a balloon. “Sorry, Chat I’ve shared too much already. I really should go. I don’t know how you know Adrien but thank you for taking care of him. The fact that Volpina is after him scares me.”

“You were at his place when we fought Jackady, his place is a fortress and thanks to you he now knows that she is after him. She won't get in again.”

Chat’s brain malfunctioned when suddenly Ladybug gripped him in a massive bear hug. He was so stunned that he stood there with his hands at his side instead of hugging her back.

He heard he murmur on his shoulder, “thank you so much Chat. You don’t know how much this helped. I know I don’t matter to Adrien, but I needed to know he is safe.”

As she pulled away chat looked at her in disbelief. He had just been hugged by Ladybug, and she appeared to like his civilian self. As she went to leave he grabbed her hand,”Ladybug.” He was about to tell her why he knew Adrien so well. As she looked at him, he knew the time wasn’t right.

She looked at him quizzically, “Yes Chat?”

He stuttered, “Um just wanted to remind you to clean up that cut it looks pretty deep.”

She laughed, “thanks for caring Chat. My dad already put something on it, but I will look at it again when I get home. I got to go it’s late, and I Have school in the morning.” With that, she turned and left.


End file.
